


“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

by mistleto3



Series: Mikototsu mainverse [9]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto finds Tatara naked and asleep in his bed. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a drabble prompt on tumblr sent by anonymous from [this](http://mikototsu-trash.tumblr.com/post/139488289848/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list.
> 
> This story can also be found on [Tumblr](http://mikototsu-trash.tumblr.com/post/139511822038/mikototsu-6-pretty-please-if-you-dont-mind)

Mikoto paused in the doorway to his bedroom, observing the scene in mild amusement. In the centre of his bed, Tatara lay sleeping on his side with the sheets draped haphazardly over his waist and his dark gold hair fanned out across the pillow like a halo. What Mikoto could see of his body was naked, and there was a crumpled pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. The King stood there for a moment, his eyes wandering across his vassal’s body and lingering over the Homra insignia on his shoulder, then he pulled off his shirt and jeans and got in beside Tatara, noticing as he lifted the sheets to get under them that his vassal wasn’t just naked above the sheets. He smirked.

“Hmm..?” Tatara’s eyes opened at the movement of the mattress. “Hi King…” The last syllable was distorted by a yawn.

"Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Well, I was drinking downstairs with Yata-chan, and I might have overdone it a little bit… I didn’t want to walk all the way back to my apartment in the rain; I was a bit wobbly, and knowing me I’d fall over in a puddle, so I thought you wouldn’t mind if I slept over.”

“That doesn’t explain the nudity.”

“I slopped red wine all over myself, and all of your pyjamas are too big for me… Plus I figured you’d be more okay with me inviting myself to stay over if you found me naked.” He gave Mikoto an innocent look.

“I’m always okay with you staying over.” Mikoto draped his arm over his vassal’s waist, and received a grateful peck on the cheek in return. It seemed Tatara’s nap had sobered him up a little. He snuggled up to his King, breathing in the cigarette-smoke scent of his skin, and Mikoto pulled him in close, trailing his fingertips across the soft skin of his vassal’s back. He let the warmth of Tatara’s body soothe the aching that had built up in his chest since the last time he held him in his arms. They were content to lie like that for a moment, until the King felt Tatara’s fingertip tugging gently at the waistband of his boxers. Mikoto gave him a questioning look, and Tatara replied with another innocent smile.

“I thought it was only fair, since I’m naked…” He looked up at his King through his eyelashes, a look that he knew Mikoto couldn’t resist. The corner of Mikoto’s lip curved up into a smirk, and he allowed Tatara to slowly pull his boxers down. Tatara then rolled over to face away from Mikoto, pressing his back against his King’s chest, making sure that his insignia was at eye level. The King’s lips instantly found the tattoo, sucking and kissing the skin beneath it. He adored the sight of that mark on his lover’s body, permanent proof that Tatara belonged to him. Tatara arched his back, pressing his backside against Mikoto’s body. A moan bubbled past his lips, and Mikoto responded by catching the tattoo between his teeth. His mouth moved down Tatara’s back, peppering the skin with kisses. 

When Mikoto’s lips reached the small of Tatara’s back, he flipped his vassal over to face him suddenly. Tatara gasped in surprise, the sound quickly turning to a moan as he felt Mikoto’s lips slide down his cock. He tangled his fingers in the King’s thick mane of red hair, trying to resist the urge to push his head down. Not that he needed to, within a few seconds, Mikoto had his face pressed against Tatara’s belly and the head of his lover’s cock hit the back of his throat. Tatara quickly dissolved into a panting mess; he never had been good at keeping his voice down, and the alcohol in his system didn’t make it any easier. He buried his face in the pillow to muffle his voice as he felt the King rub lubricant onto his entrance, then slip a finger inside him.

It didn’t take long for Tatara to start begging. “King, please…” He knew that Mikoto could not refuse him, and surely enough the King lifted his head off Tatara’s cock and rolled him onto his back, gently pushing apart his thighs. He crawled over the top of his lover, pressing their chests together, and Tatara lifted his hips up towards Mikoto and wrapped his legs around his waist. Slowly, Mikoto pushed himself inside Tatara, and the younger man gasped into the King’s ear.

“Are you okay?” Mikoto murmured.

Tatara nodded eagerly. “Very.”

Mikoto crushed his lips against Tatara’s, and the two began slowly rocking their hips in time with one another. Tatara threw his arms around Mikoto’s shoulders, digging his nails into his back as he moaned against his lips. He moved his lips to the King’s ear, and the whines of pleasure raised the hairs on the back of Mikoto’s neck.

“Fuck…” The King’s voice was low and thick with pleasure.

“You’re so gentle with me…” Tatara panted the words. “You aren’t going to break me, King. Don’t be afraid to be a little rougher~”

Mikoto bit his earlobe in response, and obediently sped up his thrusts, then tangled his fingers in Tatara’s hair and tugged on it. His hand slipped between their bodies and he wrapped his fingers around Tatara’s cock, stroking in time with the movement of their hips. He pushed hilt deep inside his lover, drawing ever louder whimpers flooding past Tatara’s lips.

“Yes! That’s it…” The sound of Tatara’s voice in his ear and the feeling of his hot breath on his cheek made Mikoto’s vision blur with lust. A low moan escaped through his gritted teeth, joining the whining of his vassal, which had been getting increasingly higher in pitch. With every passing minute, the bucking of Tatara’s hips grew more frenzied, his nails left deeper crescents in the skin on Mikoto’s shoulders, and his moans grew louder. Then suddenly, the volume stopped, and he whispered in the King’s ear:

“Y-you’re going to make me…”

Mikoto crashed his lips against Tatara’s before he could finish. The rocking of his vassal’s hips grew erratic, and he gave a little, high-pitched whine into the kiss as his cum spilled onto his stomach. Tatara’s pleasure pulled Mikoto with him over the edge, and he finished inside his lover, muffling a low, husky moan against Tatara’s neck.

“King…” Tatara looked up at him, breathless. “I think I’ll wait for you here more often.”

"Every night?” A smirk played on Mikoto’s lips as he rolled off his vassal and drew him into his arms.

Tatara giggled. “Sure, if you want.” He snuggled up to Mikoto’s side, laying his head on his shoulder.

“God, I love you.” Mikoto murmured, then kissed him on the top of the head.

Tatara smiled, and tilted his head up to catch his King’s lips in a quick kiss. “I love you more.”

Mikoto rolled his eyes. “Not possible.”


End file.
